There Are No Words
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: A HermioneDraco story where they are actually in Character. Hermione and Draco hate eachother more than words, but then why is he always there whenever she turns around. R&R!Chapter 2 is up & has HBP spoliers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Jack!

There Are No Words: Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione woke up in a small twin-sized bed at seven in the morning to her alarm clock. She clicked the off button and threw her unblanketed legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hermione, dear? Are you up?" Her mother asked in a warm, raised tone from down the hall.

"Yes mum," she tiredly shouted back, yawning.

"Good girl." She smiled and continued cooking breakfast.

Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and groaned.

'_Amazing what I look like in the morning,_' she thought, trying to smooth down her frizzy hair.

She grabbed her white robe from off of her chair and exited her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, mum?"

"Yes, Hermione?" She asked, placing plates, silverware and glasses on the table.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be right out. Can you please take my green sweater out of the dryer? It'll be able to fit Jack if you don't." She smiled and dragged her feet down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Hermione turned on the water and placed it at the perfect warm temperature. Stripping herself of her dad's old football (A/N: To us Americans it's soccer, but to the British it's football.) shirt.

About ten minutes later Hermione was out of the shower and into her soft, white robe. She picked up a comb and combed her wet curls, flinching every time one snagged on the teeth of the comb.

She finished combing out her hair and exited the steamy bathroom.

"Is breakfast ready yet, mum?" She asked her mom, opening up her bedroom door.

"Nearly, dear," Her mum replied, flipping the eggs.

Hermione shut and locked her door. She grabbed her favorite worn out jeans and white tank top and threw them on her bed.

"No big entrance for me this year. I guess I'll leave all of that to Lavendar and Parvati." She muttered to herself.

Hermione hadn't really changed much over the years, aside from straightening her teeth and the usual growing that teenage girls go through. She still had her frizzy hair, which was more than halfway down her back down. And her childish freckles, which she never tried to mask with make-up. The same old Hermione.

"The same old, boring Hermione." She sighed.

"Breakfast is ready, 'Mione." Her mother knocked on the door 3 times.

"Oh. Thanks. Be there in a minute." Hermione said, walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out a bra and underwear from the first drawer.

She quickly threw her clothes on and ran out of her door.

"Mum, did you take out my green sweater out like I asked?" She panicked, because it was her favorite zip-up sweater.

"Yes, I hung it on the line out back." She said. "But hurry up, breakfast is getting cold."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione darted through the kitchen and out of the back door to her yard.

Well, it wasn't much of a yard, seeing as how Hermione's family didn't have much money. They barley got by on Mr. Granger's salary because her mother was just fired from yet another job. They moved to a small little neighbourhood just outside of London.

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

A loud barking filled Hermione's ears, as a border collie leaped up on her and starting licking her as if she were the best thing he's ever seen.

"Down, Jack. Down." She smiled petting him and pushing him back down, but it was no use. He kept jumping and knocked her to the ground, laughing.

"C'mon Jack!" She forced out in-between giggles.

"Heya Hermione," a voice cooed from over the fence.

She immediately knew who it was. "Hello James," She groaned.

James was the bully in the neighbourhood and he loved picking on Hermione. Her parents just say he has a huge crush on her.

"I was afraid for your dog's life there, Granger. I thought he would get stuck in your hair." He evilly laughed to himself.

He reminded her of a certain someone at Hogwarts. She growled. She had a jerk for both homes.

"Well, as much as I love your insults, James, I won't be hearing them for a while." She replied, sarcastically, getting up and brushing the dirt from her pants. She patted Jack and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Why not?" He climbed to get a better grip on the fence.

"I'm going away to stay with my cousin in Scotland." Hermione grabbed her green sweater from off of the clothes line.

"But school's about to start soon," he responded, rather quickly, I might add.

"So it is. Good Day, James." She slipped her coat over her white tank top, zipping it up and opening the door to go inside, but Jack beat her in.

"But, Hermione-"James moved to jump over the fence, but fell back instead with a crash.

Hermione stepped inside laughing and closed the door behind her. She headed to the table and sat down with a thud, sighing.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Her mother put down the morning paper and looked at her daughter.

"Nothing big, really. It's just that it's my final year and Hogwarts and I'm really going to miss it." Hermione picked at the food on her plate.

"Aww. That's how I was in my final year at Kensington." Her mother took her glasses off and cleaned them. "But then I met your father and I fell in love. And I knew everything would be okay." She smiled and put her glasses back on.

"Right." She picked up some bacon and fed it to Jack, who was begging at the side of the table.

"Hermione. That's perfectly good food. Why are you wasting it?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"I told you yesterday that I was becoming a vegetarian." Hermione began to get into lecture-mode. "Do you know how many animals are killed-"

"Oh no. Another one of her speeches!" Her father chuckled coming down the hall. "I'm running late dear, no time for breakfast."

"You're not coming to see me off at the Platform?" Hermione pleaded.

"That's today? I'm sorry, 'Mione. I completely forgot. I'll make it up to you when you get back. I'll take you and your mum to Paris." He smiled, finishing his tie. He put his coat and kissed Hermione on the head. "I'm off to work. Love you, pumpkin."

"Love you too, dad." She sadly smiled, thinking about his empty promises. She knew they could never afford to go to Paris. They were barely making enough money to buy laundry detergent every week.

Her father left and while her mother wasn't looking, she put her plate on the floor and got a banana from the kitchen counter.

"I feel so bad for dad," she said, opening up her banana and taking a bite, jumping up onto the counter.

Her mother put down the paper, with tears in her eyes. "I know he means well. It's just his way of denying his problems. He hardly makes the rent. There aren't that many customers at his office anymore. They all want to go to the new dentist in town."

"I'm sorry, mum. Well, let's look at the bright side. Now that I'm going back to Hogwarts, you won't need to buy things for me. You could save money there."

"No, honey. It's not your fault. It's mine. I can't keep a damn job." She hit her fist against the table and tears poured from her eyes. "Just. Go get your luggage."

Hermione sadly hopped off the counter while her mother got up and called a cab.

Jack finished gobbling up Hermione's breakfast and followed her to her room. He nudged her leg.

"Hey mate." She crouched down and hugged him. "You, know. You're the only friend I have here in the muggle world. Be mum's friend. Take care of her while dad's not here."

He gave her a sloppy kiss on the face.

"WOOF!" And Jack ran out of the room.

She smiled, kissed his head and stood back up. She made her bed and picked up her robe, hanging it on the back of her door.

Hermione grabbed the chapstick out of her pocket, put some on and went to the corner of her room and grabbed the handle of her suitcase that was strapped to her other suitcases, so she could pull it all at once.

Walking out of the door, she turned the light off and closed it behind her.

"Ready to go, mum." Hermione walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where her mother was grabbing some money from their secret jar on top of the refrigerator.

"I'd better let Jack back out." Wiping a tear from her eye, she called the dog and let it out side, locking the door once she closed it again.

Hermione grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and they left the house, her mothering locking the door.

They waited in the drive for 10 minutes before the cab showed up.

The cab driver got out, grabbed Hermione's things and put them in the trunk.

"Where to, then?" His cockney accent was strong.

"King's Cross Station, please." Hermione said as the cab driver winked at her.

'_Disgusting pig. He must be, like, sixty. He must have a granddaughter my age by now._' She wrinkled her nose and tried not to pay attention to him looking at her in the rearview mirror.

Her mother was still crying, and she was patting her on the back and whispering that everything would be alright in her ear.

After 20 minutes in the car, they arrived at the train station.

"Please wait here. My mother will be back in around 20 minutes or so. She needs a ride back to our home."

He nodded and they all got out to open the trunk.

"I'll need some cash to make sure you aren't scamming me. That'll be 25 pounds."

Hermione looked at her mother, who was reluctantly going to open her purse.

"Don't worry about it, mom. I've got it." Hermione pulled 50 pounds out of her pocket and handed 25 of it to the man and the other 25 to her mother. "This is for the ride home."

"No, that's your money." Her mother tried to give it back

"Really what would I do with it at Hogwarts?" She smiled and her mother took it, while the man gave her a weird look.

They got her trunk out and walked into the crowded train station, only stopping to buy a token to get in and to get a luggage cart. They finally reached platform 9 ¾ and She gave her mother a kiss goodbye.

"Love you, mum."

Her mother hugged her tight and kissed her back. "Love you too, dear."

"I'm off, then." Hermione gave one look back and ran as fast as she could through the platform and moving as fast as she could towards the magnificent red train.

She walked along nervous first year kids and old friends, wondering where Harry and Ron were. Probably in their usual compartments. She smiled.

"Can I take your bags, miss?" called an attractive boy, with a ridiculous yellow uniform on.

"Uhm…sure." She smiled and handed him her cart. "Thank you."

"It's my job." He nodded at her and took her cart to the end of the train.

She jumped onto the train with a huge smile and began walking faster towards the compartments, when all of the sudden she tripped and flew forward.

Hermione heard laughing from all around her and got up with a bright red face.

"Oops. I didn't mean to put my foot there." An evil voice, cooed.

'_Oh great. Just ignore him, Hermione._' She tried to laugh at herself and nervously smiled, turning around.

"Trying not to look like an idiot, Granger?" Draco smirked, nudging Crabbe in the side.

"Too late." Crabbe bursted out.

All of the Slytherins in the compartment laughed.

"You're insufferable." She stood firmly in her place, glaring at him.

"Ouch. Be brave, little Gryffindor. Say something that actually hurts." Draco leaned against the compartment door, examining his perfectly manicured nails. Compliments of the house elf slaves, of course.

"Nothing could hurt you. You're heart is cold."

"Tell me something I don't know Granger. I'm sure you could. You've read every book on the planet."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Malfoy."

"We thought it was, right guys?" He asked the Slytherins, who all gave an obviously fake evil laugh.

"There are no words to describe how much I hate you, Malfoy." She glared, holding onto the wand in her sweater pocket.

He sauntered over to her and stood towering over her five-foot-four frame.

"There's one word to describe how much I hate you." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Mudblood."

And then she smacked him straight across the face, coloring his pale face with red.

* * *

Ahhhh…I new story. I got so many reviews on my other stories about the HP characters being OOC (Out of Character)…so. I decided to write a love story about Hermione and Draco where they would be in Character! They would have the comebacks they would always have and actually be themselves. Let's see how it turns out. I hope you guys like the idea. I'm sorry this was long, but I wanted to give a little background information first. I might not be updating this a lot, but you guys might not even like this story.

Well, as always…PLEASE REVIEW!

Love, Anastaja


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Future warning: I just finished reading Half-Blood Prince thirty minutes ago and there are definite spoilers in this chapter, so if you want to be surprised when you finally read the new book, you better go and read it and then come back to read this. I REPEAT, THERE ARE DEFINITE SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

"Bloody Hell, Granger!"

"What are you even doing back at Hogwarts, Malfoy?" Hermione sneered, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Come back to get McGonagall?"

"Shut up, Mudblood!" Draco screamed, his fists tightening at his side. He held it in and turned his back to go to his compartment.

Hermione straightened out her jacket and sniffed, blinking back tears for the memory of last year. She was ecstatic and shocked to find that they were opening Hogwarts back up this year. Malfoy was not something she had expected.

Picking up her bag of school robes from the floor, she sauntered along the corridors, silently peering into each compartment checking for Ron. She found him in one of the last compartments in that section of the train and saw him engrossed a rather lengthy book.

'_There's a change_,' she thought, opening the sliding door and quietly closing it behind her.

"Heya Ron," She said, plopping carelessly into one of the seats across from him. She noticed he had already changed into his robes.

He sighed and folded the top of the corner of the page of the book he was reading and set it to the side.

"It's going to be weird, you know, Harry not being here this year. Nothing to do but pay attention and never get into trouble." He loosened the tie around his neck.

Hermione nodded and stared out the window, pulling her feet onto the seat beside her.

"Ron, did you that Malfoy is back at Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked, still staring blankly out of the window.

He growled. "Don't remind me. I've been warned several times to steer clear of him by mum. She says I need to read up on apparating and the dark arts, hence this book." He nodded in the direction of where the book was laying beside him.

"Oh. Right." They sat in silence for nearly 15 minutes before she announced to Ron that she would be going to change into her school robes and would return in 5 minutes or so.

Hermione opened the compartment door and slid out, closing it behind her. She clutched the bag in her hand as she followed the corridor into the ending section of the train, where the changing rooms were located. She walked in and changed out of her muggle clothing and into her school uniform.

Along the way back to Ron's compartment she heard screaming coming from one so she peered in. It was just Ginny telling Dean that she liked Harry and didn't want him Dean back, no matter how much he begged. She smiled to herself and thought of Ron while she trudged back to their compartment, entering it and sitting back down.

For a long while over the summer, Hermione considered owling Ron and asking him to meet her in Diagon Alley to have an ice cream, but realized that it was probably all boarded up from the attacks at Hogwarts last year.

Everyone feared for their lives. Nobody went to Diagon Alley anymore. They all ordered everything from a catalogue system that was set up a mere few weeks after Dumbledore had died. The Minister decided it was best and much safer, especially for the new students daringly entering Hogwarts for their first time.

The Minister even allowed magic to be done in a few wizarding homes for parents to home school their children. Many parents did not want their children sent back to Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed and looked over at Ron, who was looking at her the whole time with his cheeks flushed red.

"What?" She asked, pulling her hand over her face, scanning it. "What is it?"

"Uhm…well, I talked to Harry over the summer--"

"Well, of course you did. He was staying at the burrow for most of the summer before he left again." She dropped her hand back down into her lap and laughed.

"Right. Yeah. Well, he and I were talking about girls and…"

Hermione noticed that his hands were sweating and she began to get a little nervous too. Was he going to ask her on a date? Is that what she wanted? Of course, it was. She felt the stab of jealously every time Lavendar and Ron were kissing last year. Was it jealousy? Or was it resentment? Hermione wasn't sure, but now she didn't know how she would respond if Ron asked her out. It's what she wanted, right?

He wiped his sweaty hands on his pant leg and he took a deep breath. "Right. Well, Harry said I should just come right out with it."

"Right. On with it then…" Hermione had no clue why she said that.

"Right. Well, here it is." He took another deep breath. "Hermione, will you –"

Just then Ginny burst through the door, followed by Dean.

"Ginny please! I'm sorry. I've said it a million times!" He pleaded, dropping to his knees on the floor as she sat next to her brother.

"Sod off, Dean!" Ron got his courage back and Dean jumped to his feet.

"Oi! Stay out of this, mate! This isn't your business." Dean staggered on his feet, looking at Ginny with pleading eyes.

Ron moved up close to him and his tall frame hung over Dean's short one. "You harassing my baby sister isn't my business?"

Dean grunted and stomped out of the compartment.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny pulled her brother back to his seat.

Hermione sighed with relief. What would she have said if Ginny hadn't burst in here?

Silence filled the compartment as Ron picked up his book again.

"Merlin, No!" Hermione jumped to her feet, pulling her Head Girl badge out of her cloak pocket. "We've got a meeting with McGonagall, Ron!" She practically flew out of the compartment with Ron trailing slowly behind her, hands in his pockets.

She yanked open the door where the meeting had already begun and mouthed "sorry" to the new headmistress.

"I see the Head Girl can't get to the meeting on time--" She watched Ron saunter into the compartment "and neither can our Gryffindor prefect."

"Sorry, _headmistress_," Ron was still sour about her becoming headmistress. She didn't have Dumbledore's spunk. He plopped into a very empty space between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin, scooting closer to the Hufflepuff. Nobody trusted Slytherins these days, not even most of the Slytherins themselves.

"Hermione Granger, please take a seat next to this year's Head Boy, James Smith." Hermione took the empty seat next to the seventh year Ravenclaw. If last year's incident hadn't occurred she was sure The Head Boy position would've been occupied by the silver-haired Slytherin, much to her dismay. James Smith was a very tall, handsome boy that Hermione has been having rows with since 4th year. James was struggling to have better grades, even if it meant cheating. Cheaters were not only in Slytherin. Alas, Hermione always won him out in the end. James gave her an inviting sneer and an ignorant wink when Hermione looked at him.

Minerva McGonagall was never one for discrimination, but she had to admit that she was a little untrusting of Draco Malfoy's appearance on this year's student schedule.

"As I was saying, this meeting is concerning the very high security going on at Hogwarts this year…." She droned on until the announcement was made that they had arrived at their destination and first years were to report to the headmistress.

Hermione and Ron shot her questioning glances.

She simply replied that Hagrid said he was unable to welcome students to a school without Dumbledore first time.

Hermione's eyes began to sting, but she shook her head and followed Ron off the train and to the carriages.

"I'm still halfway expecting Harry to show up late in the Great Hall tonight," Ron said, bowing his head sadly.

"Me too." Hermione and Ron jumped in the nearest carriage with Luna and Neville,dreading the ride to the new Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Well, here's another chapter of my in character story! HAHAHAHAHA! Well, I started writing this story before Half-Blood Prince came out so of course I had to change some things around to make sense according to the new book. lol. Well, thanks for reviewing! I'll start my Thank yous in the next chapter of this story, but until then PLEASE REVIEW! lmao.

I love you all!

Love, Anastaja


End file.
